Té para tres
by Leoxray
Summary: BASADA EN: TÉ PARA TRES DE SODA STEREO. AMBIENTADA EN EL UNIVERSO DE SENRAN KAGURA ES T PORQUE K NO ERA ADECUADO DEBIDO A QUE(APESAR DE QUE TRATÉ DE EVITARLO) HAY PALABRAS OFENSIVAS


Bueno, sé que mi otra historia "La caja negra de Murasaki" no era especialmente buena y nisiquiera tenía una buena narrativa, pero se trata de mejorar siempre, así que apesar de que nadie le dió una review (aún) voy a hacer otra historia basada en otra canción, una en la cual se puede dar más historia sin tanta exposición, o tan poca no sé jaja, esta va a tratar de ser más larga y con una intención más pasión a la hora de escribir, y si, es otra canción de soda, acostumbrensé a ver más historias así.  
Sin más que decir, comencemos.

* * *

-Hermanita! Miyabi!  
-Imu, Miyabi!-Gritaban al unisono las gemelas  
-Disculpen señoritas, no pueden pasar, solo doctores, regresen a sus hogares y les informaremos de la situación más tarde  
-NO! DEJAME VER A MI HERMANA!  
-Lo lamento, pero son las reglas...  
-...L-Lo siento d-doctor, solo quería saber si ella estará bien...  
-Aún no sabemos con claridad el estado de su hermana y su amiga, lo mejor será que esperen en un ambiente más tranquilo.-Dijo señalando a los otros pacientes en la sala de espera.  
Entre el alud el equipo asomó su nariz y logró salir a la calle  
Ya fuera del edificio  
-Ryoubi, creés que nos podríamos colar ahí adentro, sería muy sencillo con nuestras tecnicas.  
-Callate! Ya oíste al maldito doctor, no están en una situación en donde nos convenga interferir-Dijo Ryoubi después de pegarle a su hermana en la cabeza-Y si al menos pudieramos entrar, de que nos serviría eso!? Cerda, nunca pensas en nada!  
-Siiii!~Me encanta cuando me golpeaaas~  
-Callate estúpida cerda!, no entendés que no es momento para tus tonterías sadomasoquistas!?  
-Awwww, entonces cuando~?  
-CUANDO SEA PERO AHORA NO MALDITA TONTA!-Atinandolé un golpe que la dejó noqueada-Ufff que pesada que sos a veces la chuta madre... Sulky, y vos como estás, después de todo?  
-Me siento mal por mi hermana, por qué tuvo que hacer eso...?  
-ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO AL MENOS, SULKY TONTA!?  
-Por qué...?  
-Te golpearía a vos también carancho... Pero me tengo que ocupar de la tonta de Ryouna, Murasaki te dejo en tus pensamientos tontos, me voy con Ryouna a nuestra habitación.  
-Mhmm...  
-AL MENOS PODRÍAS DECIR QUE SI Y YA ESTA SULKY ESTÚPIDA!-pisando a Murasaki en el pie  
-Q-que!?  
-...Nada, anda a zumbar la cucha madre...  
Con eso Ryoubi se retiró dejando sola a Murasaki recordando lo que sucedió el día anterior, vagando sin sentido por la ciudad como si estuviera bailando una maldita canción que retiene sus sentimientos fluir al recordar lo que sucedió

* * *

Un Yoma atacó Hebijo de la nada y el equipo de elite tuvo que ir a defender su escuela  
Miyabi resultó increiblemente herida al atacar con todas sus fuerzas al monstruo, mientras que Imu recibió un impacto al proteger a su hermana menor de un golpe brutal, lo que hizo que quede en un estado realmente malo, ambas tuvieron que ser llevadas de inmediato al grupo de medicos en Hebijo para que se recuperen, se creía que al ser podersosas shinobis estas se recuperarían en un santiamen, el tema es que... ambas recibieron el impacto en el corazón y apesar de estar "vivas" su estado no era positivo, lo cual hacía que las preocupaciones crecieran a un ritmo increíble.

Las semanas pasaron y no había noticias de la recuperación de las dos shinobis, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de las sobrevivientes, Murasaki fue la primera temiendo principalmente por la vida de su hermana mayor, luego las gemelas que apesar de que Ryoubi quería demostrar coraje su corazón de piedra se ablandó al instante, pero la esperanza no se había perdido de todo, eran unas de las mejores shinobis que había, seguramente se recuperarían...  
Pero su estado empeoraba cada día que pasaba, y no parecía que irían a recuperase pronto, hasta que ya no dió para más...

* * *

Era un día de lluvia, hacía mucho frío y lo unico que brillaba era las gotas al reflejarse con el sol, que apenas se asomaba entre las nubes.  
-Documento para la señorita... em... Murasaki?  
-Yo soy Murasaki, pero quien me podría haber enviado algo?. Mi microondas debería llegar en 3 semanas...  
-No sé señorita, solo hago mi trabajo.-Dijo el mensajero con su gorra mojada y una expresión frivola en su cara.  
-G-gracias.  
-No hay de qué.  
Ella reunió a las gemelas para poder revisar el documento, ya que era extraño que ella, la persona menos sociable en el planeta tierra, marte y júpiter, reciba algo de alguien.  
Aprovecharon la oportunidad para reunirse en una mesa y preparar té, no había otra cosa para tomar que sea caliente así que tuvieron que tomarlo para mantenerse calientes, ademas de tomar un poco de miel para poder endulzarlo.  
Con todo preparado Murasaki comenzó a leer el documento...  
Un poco de miel, no bastó, ella con la mirada cegada comezó a llorar por ellas.  
Se tomaban sorbos de distracción para evitar la tristeza de la noticia, tratando de encontrar una salida...  
No había nada mejor que casa en ese momento para las 3 shinobis, ahora un verdadero trío.

* * *

Sigo siendo horrible para escribir, jaja, pero al menos traté de hacerla más larga, esta vez intentando contar un poco mejor la historia, el tema es que no puedo detallar muy bien que digamos(quería que fuese una historia con al menos 1000 palabras) entonces, todo queda... blando... Por favor, si tienen alguna critica por favor, publiquenla sin miedo, acá la opinión puede hacer que yo cresca como escritor.  
Mi siguientes propuestas son " **UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS LUZ** "," **COSAS IMPOSIBLES** " y " **PICNIC CON MI NOVIA Y VITAMINAS"** pero tengo que saber si lo que estoy haciendo al menos tiene sentido jaja, no pero enserio, si les gustó critiquenla, inclusive sino.  
Una última cosa antes de que terminen de leer, si alguna persona que habla inglés al 100% puede/quiere traducir esta historia, ponganse en contacto conmigo, que sé hablar inglés, pero no es perfecto.  
(Yoma no tiene la acentuación adecuada, lo lamento)


End file.
